


and you revealed who you are (so this doesn’t feel like a lot)

by unusannus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, all around a soft lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus
Summary: Annabeth comforts Percy when he ditches the campfire.(set after the last olympian)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	and you revealed who you are (so this doesn’t feel like a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first percy jackson fic, so i hope it’s a good read! i’ve been a fan of this series for years but only now am i starting to write stuff for it :D
> 
> (i haven’t gotten around to reading the heroes of olympus series yet but i will soon!!)

It happens on a day that Annabeth is sure was going perfectly. They had a fun capture the flag game, created one of their best chariots yet and were now ending it with good food over the large campfire. Perfect in every sense of the word. 

Around the campfire, she sees him sneak out and head to the nearby woods which doesn’t seem like a smart idea to have at night time. Annabeth looks around to the other campers, wondering if they saw him leave, too. But everyone else is too preoccupied to notice, so she takes it upon herself to go after him. If not her, then who?

The darkness makes it harder to traverse the worn path to the woods. The crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs is surely enough for him to know that there’s someone following him out here. 

Percy sits in an open area atop a big rock with his legs dangling off of the side. Annabeth wants to yell at him to come down because it’s dangerous, but she knows better than anyone that he can handle himself. She says nothing as she climbs up to join him, shivering slightly at the shift in temperature from the fire to here.

“Cold?” He asks, not glancing at her. 

Annabeth nods, “A little.” and it’s weird to her how hoarse her voice sounds. She clears her throat.

There’s the sound of some shuffling from beside her and she looks to see him pulling up his hoodie. She opens her mouth to decline, but he beats her to it, sending a soft smile her way. 

“It’s fine. Take it.” He casually tells her. His grin is almost enough to keep her warm at how tenderly he’s staring at her now, as if nothing else could matter as much as her. Annabeth wonders if he knows that she looks at him like that, too. 

The hoodie smells like the ocean breeze that she’s come to associate with Percy and only Percy. It’s cozy and she stops herself from nuzzling herself further into it when there was a reason she had followed him. 

“Why did you leave the campfire?”

He sighs, “Just needed a minute away from everyone.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Annabeth questions, already moving to get off the rock, “Because I can, if that’s what you need right now. I get it.” 

Shaking his head, his smile returns, “The only exception to that would probably be you.” As he moves, his hair gets mussed up. It’s shaggier than any other summer beforehand and she reminds herself to tell him later that she likes it like this better. 

And it’s a crime, really, how easily she feels herself melt at that simple statement. 

There’s still something off, though. Annabeth can see it in the way that he keeps his brows furrowed and how he worries his lower lip incessantly. There’s still something he isn’t telling her and she only wants to help. She can’t bear not trying to help.

“You can talk to me, you know.” She tries, gently nudging his side.

“I know.” Percy agrees. She knows a guilty expression when she sees one. 

It’s no use to beat around the bush, she realizes, “Then why aren’t you?”

Ducking his head in shame or embarassment, he says, “It’s dumb.” His cheeks turn into a pinker hue.

“Tell me and then I’ll tell you if it’s dumb.” She says, half-teasing and half-serious.

“No, I can’t.”

Annabeth’s tone softens, “Please, Percy. I just want to help.” She scoots closer to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards her and he doesn’t fight the gesture. She kisses the crown of his head, “I’m here for you.”

“Annabeth…” He tries to begin, voice shaky. She doesn’t need to be a genius to know he’s on the verge of tears. 

“I’m here.” She repeats. 

Percy sucks in a breath, gathering his courage and she feels so incredibly proud of him for  _ trying _ .

“I-I’ve just been thinking.” He starts, “About all the people we’ve lost, all-all the friends we won’t see again.” He sniffles, wiping at his eyes.

She can practically hear her heart break at his words, how fragile he sounds. Percy always had such a big heart, filled by everyone he loves and thriving off of his friends and family. He did everything  _ for _ them. 

Loosening her grip on him, she shifts so she can meet his eyes directly, “What about them?” 

“I think I want to talk to them.” He tells her. 

Annabeth’s eyes widen, “Talk? How?”

His tone takes a more confident one, as if he’s rehearsed this conversation a thousand times before, “Nico.” He simply states, “He’s spoken to the dead before and I think he could help me, but…” He trails off, suddenly anxious all over again.

“But?” She prompts him to go on.

“ I want to do this to give myself closure. Is that selfish?” He scrambles to grasp his words, “A-Am  _ I _ selfish?”

“Percy, you are the furthest thing from selfish.” Annabeth assures him, “ You just want to make sure they’re okay where they are now. They’d understand.”

Tension leaves his previously hardened shoulders, “You really think so?” 

Annabeth smiles at him, “I know so.” She brushes off some hair that fell over his eyes, “You’re a good person. If I have to remind you of this everyday then I will.” 

Percy leans into her touch. In the soft glow of the moonlight above them, he looks ethereal. Annabeth thinks about how lucky she is to see him like this, as a regular boy who just happened to have carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“I’m scared.” He admits quietly.

Annabeth squeezes his hand, “I’ll be there with you if you want.” 

“You’d do that?” He asks, shocked and it hurts her to realize he thought she’d never think of doing that for him. She’d do anything for him.

“Of course.” 

“I love you.” He mumbles tiredly, leaning against her frame. It’s everything to her.

She pulls him in closer once more, “I love you, too.”

The stars are bright and hanging low. Annabeth can smell the food from the fire waft all the way to the woods. The distant, but comforting chatter of the campers lets them know that they are not alone. Her mind wanders to past moments of terror and fear that trailed after them for years and years. In those moments, she had always prayed to whatever gods were listening to her to let them have peace, to let them be okay.

Here with Percy, she thinks she can have both.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and/or kudos if you’d like
> 
> the title is a lyric from feel away by slowthai which i’d recommend to anyone since it’s a cool song


End file.
